Booster Errant
Deon O'Dander, also known as Booster Errant, Darth Pargon, and Hex, was the first Grand Master and council member of the Galactic Defenders, the Guardians of Light's predecessor. He led with the help of wise council and maintained order when chaos attempted to break the Galactic Defenders. Biography The Force is strong with this one. The man named Deon O’Dander ceased to exist at an early age. Born to parents during the time of the Galactic Empire, the O’Dander’s were descendants from the blood line of the Old Republic era Jedi known as Revan. Known by Emperor Palpatine to be force-sensitive, the O’Danders sent their son into exile under the guardianship of the Jedi Knight Qu Rahn. After the execution of his parents, Deon was forced into the lifestyle of a smuggler at the age of five years old as Qu Rahn could no longer keep the young one safe. Instead, he handed him over to the infamous Booster Terrik, who changed the boy’s name to Booster Errant (named after himself and his ship). A Smugglers life Booster was treated well by Terrik, who encouraged the young man to train as a Jedi by means of the numerous datacards that Rahn had left with the smuggler. As the years passed, young Errant’s skills improved so much that at the age of 15 he rivaled the power of some of the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. Most amazingly, his discipline in resisting the darkside, even without the conventional teachings of a master, had even amazed Terrik, who had experienced first-hand the corruption of even the most pure-hearted Jedi. As the boy advanced, he built his own lightsaber, elaborately constructed from gold deposits that Terrik provided. The crystal was one given by Rahn, who had foreseen that the young man would accelerate at an alarming rate. By the time Booster Errant reached the age of 18, he had proven invaluable to Terrik’s force, reading the minds of his rivals and manipulating events so that the smuggler could avoid “imperial entanglements”. First of a new generation. By the time the Rebel Alliance had defeated the Reborn Emperor, Booster sought out the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who immediately made Booster one of his first Jedi Knights. Although Skywalker respected the power of Booster, he disagreed often with his black and white approach to the force. While Luke favored caution over action, Booster often decided swiftly and acted firmly at once, leaving little room for discussion. It was because of this that Luke secretly allowed Booster to begin a separate Jedi Order along the outer rim. The debate was not that Luke did not want Booster around or that his methodology was incorrect, it was just that Skywalker thought that Booster’s tactics would best be suited elsewhere instead of on Yavin IV. Booster then was named Jedi Master by Skywalker and set out to the Unknown Regions. Aiding the Rebel Alliance, which was now called the New Republic, Booster succeeded in the slaying of a Dark Jedi called Budaki and separated another Dark Jedi, who was known as Nos Min Shala, from his connection to the force altogether. This, although lauded by the Republic, was shocking to Luke Skywalker as he wondered how such a thing could take place. Booster Errant seemed to be verging on Darkside practices, but meetings on Yavin IV with the Jedi Master proved that Booster was not corrupt. Still, Skywalker and the other Jedi on Yavin IV urged Booster to be more cautious when dealing out judgment to others. Booster replied by stating that once the Darkside took hold, redemption was slim. After heated debate on the redemptive nature of the force, Skywalker was resigned to allow Booster to fully initiate the plans for another arm of the Jedi Order. Fighting the Darkness Booster then founded the Galactic Defenders, calling all Jedi to his banner to fight the New Sith Order lead by a Sith named Darth Dispicable. It was within this Order that Booster found love in the arms of a woman, who happened to be a relative of Skywalker. Although Luke hesitated to give his blessing to the two, Angelic and Booster fell in love regardless. Things seemed to be going well for the two, until Angelic was kidnapped by the Sith and injected with a darkside poison that allowed her more evil desires to flood her conciousness. Unable to resist the toxins, Angelic fell to the darkside. Although Booster and other Masters, such as Miria Lahana and the other Galactic Defenders, succeeded in turning her back, Booster was forever changed. Booster then went into seclusion, pushing his love for Angel aside and conceding leadership of the defenders to the other Jedi there. He claims to have gone to search for his brother, which led him to Dagobah. There, it is unknown what exactly happened to Booster, although his account states that he encountered the spirit of a long dead evil, who had posed as a brother who was in effect non-existent, tricking the Jedi Master from childhood into believing this lie. Booster claims that the spirit threatened to kill Angellic if Booster did not do his bidding. Broken and defeated, Booster succumbed at last to the darkside, becoming Lord Pargon, a wretched form of life. Hideously scarred and disfigured, the hatred that fueled Pargon was dampened by his natural affinity to discipline. Booster was far stronger than Pargon ever would be, as the now Dark Lady Angelic stated during a brief encounter with the sad Dark Jedi. Although Angel seemed unaffected at seeing her former flame in such darkness, the Emperor Vassago, Angelic’s new lover, was enraged by it. Pargon then allegedy encountered the spirits of the slain Jedi Knights of Luke’s order. Booster had to emerge from the darkness. By all accounts, Booster Errant has shed the visage of Lord Pargon, although his skills in healing have never been advanced in any way. Booster is heavily scarred and has changed in appearance. He now awaits Master Robal Krahl to arrive on Degobah to assist him in the healing process. Booster has also taken an apprentice, Lelu, one of Angel’s close learners from the past. Booster’s intentions and motives remain unknown, in relation to everyone around him. Romances Angelic Peace Kun Powers and abilities Force Powers Lightsaber Combat Booster received advanced combat and Lightsaber training. Equipment Weapons Multiple lightsabers Blue, yellow, red blades Starships *Old Republic Naboo Royal Cruiser *Hapan Nova-Class Battle Cruiser Clothing Dark brown Jedi robes, leather belt and deep brown leather boots. Behind the Scenes Booster is the Player Character designed by BOOSTERERRANT to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums. Category:Males Category:Masters of the Galactic Defenders Category:Grand Masters of the Galactic Defenders Category:Fallen and Redeemed Jedi Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Articles by Miss Miria Swan Category:Human Category:Jedi Individuals